Guns
'''Guns '''are ranged weapons that are used in Zombie Attack. Guns are ranged weaponry bought from the store. They can range from a small pistol, to a large machine gun. Head shots on zombies and other monsters will cause a red, bloody explosion from the head. Guns have unlimited ammunition, which makes knives obsolete in most situations. Guns are one of the two weapons that can be used to kill zombies (enemies). Learn how to use guns at the controls page. List of guns in Zombie Attack Pistol * Default gun (free). You get this gun automatically. * Pistol-type weapon. *Does 17 damage per bullet. Revolver * $250 * Pistol-type weapon. * Does 60 damage per bullet. Uzi * - $600 * SMG-type weapon. * Does 17 damage per bullet. * Trench Shotgun * - $950 * Shotgun-type weapon * Does 104 damage per shot (assuming all pellets hit the body). * M1 Garand * - $1,250 * Rifle-Type weapon. * Does 60 damage per bullet. * Type 100 * - $2,000 * Sub Machine gun-type weapon. * Does 23 damage per bullet. * M16 * - $3,000 * Assault Rifle gun-type weapon * Does 19 damage per bullet. Sniper * - $4,000 * Sniper-type weapon. * Does 100 damage per shot. Tactical Shotgun * - $5,000 * Shotgun-type weapon. Basically the Trench Shotgun with higher accuracy. * Semi-Automatic Shotgun Type *Does 100 damage per shot (assuming all of your pellets hit the body). Thompson * - $7,500 * Sub machine gun. * Does 24 damage per bullet. Blaster * - $9,000 * Pistol-type weapon * Does 62 damage per shot. Machine Gun * - $10,000 * Machine gun * Does 16 damage per bullet. Cobra * - $12,500 * Sniper rifle * Basically the laser / ray version of the Sniper * The Cobra looks like a Barret M82 * Does 48 damage per bullet. Fiery Cannon * -$17,500 * Ray weapon * Basically the laser version of the shotguns Toxic * - $19,000 * Sub machine gun * Retribution Ray * - $20,000 * Does 50 damage per shot * Ray-Type Weapon Platinum Gun * - $23,000 * Assault Rifle * Does 70 damage per shot. Scope Rifle * - $24,000 * Semi-Automatic Sniper rifle * Higher accuracy when the hitmarker is small, lower accuracy when the hitmarker is wide * torso damage per shot 100 hp * head damage per hit 150 hp Space Gun * - $26,000 * Ray-Type weapon Railgun * - $28,000 * Sniper rifle * Deals 400 damage per bullet Ghost * - $31,000 * Sub machine gun * 27 damage per shot Alien Rifle * - $35,000 * Assault rifle * Ray Gun * - $38,000 * Ray-Type weapon Annihilator * - $40,000 * Sub machine gun * 17 damage per shot Biohazard * - $43,000 * Ray-Type Gun Venom * - $45,000 * Sniper rifle * Golden Pistol * - $50,000 * Pistol * Revamped version of Pistol Rainbow Blaster * - $65,000 * Assault rifle Hex Spitter * - $80,000 * Assault rifle Beam Launcher * - $90,000 * Sniper rifle * Deals 315 damage per bullet. Gatling Laser * - $100,000 * Machine gun * Does 25 damage per shot Tri Laser * - $150,000 * Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle * Does 150 damage per shot Techno Rifle * - $200,000 *Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle *Deals 175 damage per bullet. Minigun * - $250,000 * Obviously a minigun * 5 Stars on all catagories * Best Gun in the Game * It has an insanely fast fire rate Category:Weaponry Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Browse